


""meant to be""

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Just friends being friends, Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Manche Menschen sind dazu bestimmt, sich ineinander zu verlieben, aber nicht, zusammenzukommen.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter





	""meant to be""

**Author's Note:**

> _Aber Schmok! Ja, ich weiß, aber deswegen kann man_[talking heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434961) gerne als Ergänzung hierzu lesen.  
> Für ein Wichteln entstanden; spoilery Wichtelvorgaben in den Endnotes.
> 
> **CN: Impliziertes Fremdgehen, Implizierte Schwangerschaft/Geburt**  
> 

**#1**

Ich _weiß_ , dass es Dir auf die Nerven geht, dass ich _schon wieder_ von ihr rede, aber ich kann mich auch nicht stoppen. Immer wenn ich sie ansehe, rutscht es einfach so aus mir heraus.  
Die anderen haben sich damit abgefunden, glaube ich. Zumindest bekomme ich in den meisten Fällen nur noch ein müdes Lächeln dafür. Aber Du … Du siehst in letzter Zeit so aus, als hättest Du körperliche Schmerzen, wenn ihr Name auch nur fällt.

»Junge«, unterbrichst Du meinen Monolog über ihre Grübchen und die kleine Falte, die sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen bildet, wenn sie über ihren Zaubertrankaufgaben brütet, »so viel, wie Du über sie schwärmst, kommt’s mir fast so vor, als wäre _ich_ verliebt in sie.«  
Du wirfst Deinen Arm über Remus’ Schulter und grinst, als würde er Dir zustimmen, obwohl Remus bis eben noch in ein Gespräch mit Peter verwickelt gewesen ist und gar nicht weiß, was wir besprochen haben. (Oder eher, was Du gerade kommentiert hast.)  
Remus greift, ohne sich von seinem Gespräch abzuwenden, nach Deinem Arm und lehnt sich weiter in die halbe Umarmung. Der Vollmond kommt, Moony spürt es schon in den Knochen. Er legt seinen Kopf auf Deine Schulter und Du lächelst.

**#2**

»Junge, jetzt mach’ schon!«  
Du stößt mir den Ellenbogen in die Seite und schubst mich damit fast auf sie drauf. (Ehrlich, mit so viel unkontrollierter Kraft könntest Du ohne Probleme Treiber werden!)

»Pass’ doch auf!«, zischt sie mich an, während ich noch dabei bin, festen Boden unter den Füßen zu gewinnen. Mein Mund verzieht sich automatisch zu einem nervösen Lächeln und meine Hand wandert in meinen Nacken, um am Haaransatz zu kratzen.  
»H-Hey«, presse ich hervor und grinse noch ein bisschen breiter, um die Nervosität aus meinem Magen zu vertreiben, »Entschuldigung, ich wollte nur—«

» _Oh Gott_ , vergiss’ es.«

**#3**

»Sie wird niemals mit mir ausgehen«, stöhne ich und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen. »Sie ist einfach viel zu gut für mich.«

Du liegst nur wenig entfernt in Deinem eigenen Bett, die Decke anstarrend. Die anderen sind noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und dürften auch bald kommen.

»Vielleicht hast Du recht.« Deine Stimme klingt resignierend. »Vielleicht solltest Du einfach aufgeben. Du hast es lang genug versucht.«  
Ich reiße den Kopf nach oben und starre Dich an, aber ich kann Deinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich lesen. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und sage: »Ha! Ich habe noch nie vor einer Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt! Nie!«

**#4**

»Gründe, warum Du mit mir ausgehen solltest«, sage ich, bevor ich mich neben ihr ins Gras setze, »Ich sehe erschreckend gut aus. Ich bin ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer. Ich ziehe Deinen Stuhl zurück, wenn Du Dich setzen willst. Ich lache über Deine Witze. Ich höre mir all die Anekdoten über Deine Kindheit an. Ich lasse mich von Dir korrigieren, wenn ich etwas falsch mache. Ich wahre Deine Interessen. Ich kann Stunden lang neben Dir sitzen, während Du liest. Ich stelle erstaunlich gute Folgefragen. Ich bezahle Dein Butterbier. Ich werde immer ehrlich sein. Ich mag Dich unglaublich. Wirklich unglaublich. Wie wär‘s?«

»Okay.«

**#5**

Du bist seltsam, als ich von meinem Date mit ihr zurück in den Schlafsaal komme und mich auf mein Bett fallen lasse. Man sollte erwarten, dass Du Dich neben mich wirfst und beginnst, mich mit Fragen zu löchern, wie es gelaufen ist und ob ich sie _endlich_ geküsst habe. Und ich hätte Dir erzählt, dass ich das nicht habe, weil ich nichts falsch machen möchte, weil ich Angst habe, dass sie dann vielleicht niemals wieder mit mir ausgehen möchte.  
»Es ist gut gegangen«, informiere ich Dich und beobachte, wie Du mir ein merkwürdiges Lächeln zuwirfst und »das freut mich« sagst.

**#6**

Es passiert nach dem vierten Rendezvous, das ich mit ihr habe. Ihr steht in einem Korridor und ich sehe euch eigentlich nur durch Zufall. Du gestikulierst wild und sie schlägt die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr wildes Lachen zu bändigen. So hab‘ ich sie noch nie gesehen. Du grinst sie an und zwinkerst ihr zu, wie Du es normalerweise bei Remus oder mir tust. (Bei Peter hast Du es unterlassen, nachdem er das zweite Mal heimlich zu mir gekommen ist, um panisch nachzufragen, warum Du das getan hättest und was damit gemeint sei.)  
Ich stehe nicht lang da, weil ich zu meiner nächsten Stunde muss, aber eigentlich müsstest Du auch kommen, weil es einer der vielen Kurse ist, die wir zusammen belegt haben. Ganz kurz überlege ich, zu euch zu gehen und mich bei Dir unterzuhaken, aber ich verwerfe den Gedanken wieder, weil es euer Gespräch ist. Nicht meines.  
Ich drehe mich um und sehe Peter in die Richtung gehen, in die ich auch muss. Ich beeile mich, ihn einzuholen, grinsend. (Mein bester Freund und meine vielleicht-bald-ganz-feste-Freundin verstehen sich gut und das ist so ziemlich das beste? Vielleicht kommt bald der Tag, an dem sie sich zu uns setzt.)

**#7**

»Okay. Heirate, habe Sex mit und Töte: Remus, Sirius und Peter«, sagt sie, während ihr Kopf auf meinem Oberschenkel liegt und sie ihre Fingernägel mit blassem Hellblau lackiert. Du hebst Deinen Kopf und stößt melodramatisch aus: »Oh, welch‘ grausame Entscheidung! Milady, so wurden Königreiche zerstört!« Sie lacht leise und stößt mich mit dem Rücken ihrer lackierenden Hand an: »Na los!«  
Ich überlege kurz, lege die Stirn in Falten, fahre mir mit Zeigefinger und Daumen in großen Bewegungen übers Kinn und sage schließlich: »Einfach. Ich heirate Peter, habe Sex mit Sirius und töte Remus. – Sorry, Moony.«  
Remus schaut von seinem Buch auf und legt fragend den Kopf schief.  
»Nur, damit Du‘s weißt, ich wäre großartiges Heiratsmaterial!« Du trittst spielerisch nach mir und Peter starrt mich mit großen Augen an.  
»Ich hatte erwartet, dass Du den Kerl heiratest, der sowieso schon den halben Tag auf Dir zu liegen scheint«, gibt sie zu und wirft Dir einen Blick zu. Du grinst und schiebst hinterher: »Du vergisst die Nächte. Ich liege auch die halbe Nacht auf ihm.«  
Ich verdrehe die Augen und greife nach Deiner Hand (was ein wenig umständlich ist, weil Du eigentlich viel zu weit dafür entfernt sitzt).  
»Es ist logisch, wenn man auch nur kurz darüber nachdenkt«, erwidere ich. »Remus ist die beste Partie, die man zum Heiraten finden kann, aber Sirius würde mich wahrscheinlich vom Besen schubsen, wenn ich versuchen würde, bei Remus zu landen.«  
»Du solltest auch Deine dreckigen, gierigen Hände von Moony lassen«, bestätigst Du mit einem anzüglichen Zwinkern in Remus‘ Richtung. Sie lacht wieder auf.  
»Sirius könnte ich niemals halten, dafür habe ich weder die Energie noch das Geld.« Ich grinse und Du lässt meine Hand los, nur um wieder sehr melodramatisch Deine Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. »Und wenn ich Pete heirate, dann, und da bin ich mir ganz sicher, bekomme ich jeden Morgen Frühstück ans Bett. Außerdem: Bei ihm müsste ich keine Angst haben, dass er mich hinter meinem Rücken mit der nächstbesten dunkelhaarigen Schönheit betrügt.«  
»Du unterschätzt mich, ich würde Dich niemals _hinter Deinem Rücken_ mit Moony betrügen«, erwiderst Du und schnaubst. »Ich würde Dir natürlich alles im Detail erzählen, was zwischen uns abgelaufen ist.«  
»Bitte«, mischt sich Peter ein, »ich finde, dass die Wahl perfekt war.«  
»Du sagst das nur, weil er Dich heiraten will«, erwiderst Du und tastest mit dem Fuß jetzt nach Peter, um ihm einen spielerischen Tritt zu verpassen.

**#8**

»Hast Du schon überlegt, was Du nach dem Abschluss machen willst?«, frage ich und zwirble dabei eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. »Also, ob Du in Spinner‘s End bleiben willst. Oder nicht.« Sie zuckt mit den Achseln, was sich seltsam anfühlt, weil sie mal wieder halb auf meinem Schoß liegt, während sie in einem Buch liest. Es dauert eine Weile, aber dann fragt sie, warum ich das denn wissen wolle.  
»Weil«, beginne ich und schlucke noch einmal nervös, bevor ich weiterspreche: »Weil ich aus Godric‘s Hollow komme und Dich gern dahin mitnehmen würde. Ich meine: In ein gemeinsames Haus.«

**#9**

»Danke für die Hilfe, Kumpel.«  
Du bist der einzige, der von Anfang bis Ende für uns da war, um das Haus einzurichten und uns darauf vorzubereiten, ein eigenes erwachsenes Leben zu beginnen. (Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass Du weißt, dass Du jeder Zeit bei uns unterkommen kannst, wenn Du aus dem stressigen London fliehen möchtest, wenn Du erst einmal Deine eigene Wohnung hast. Oder daran, dass Du, bis Du Deine eigene Wohnung hast, bei uns wohnen bleibst.)  
»Du hättest das ohne mich doch niemals hinbekommen. Es war meine ritterliche Pflicht, Dir beizustehen«, erwiderst Du, während Du eine Masse von Spaghetti auf Deine Gabel rollst, von der ich unsicher bin, wie Du sie in Deinem Mund unterbringen möchtest. »Und was hätte Dein holdes Weib von mir gedacht, wenn ich Dich im Stich gelassen hätte? Sie wäre wie ein göttlicher Sturm unendlichen Zorns über mich gekommen, wahrscheinlich schlimmer als die Gonagall es jemals gekonnt hätte.«  
»Du meinst bei Dir. McGonagall hat Dich immer geliebt.«  
»Ja, Minnie und mich verbindet ein enges Band. Es wird wahrscheinlich niemals eine Frau geben, die mein Herz so hoch schlagen lässt wie sie.« Du wackelst mit den Augenbrauen und schon im nächsten Atemzug schiebst Du Dir so viele Spaghetti in den Mund, dass die Hälfte noch nach draußen hängt und Du sie mit hohlen Backen nach drinnen ziehen musst.  
»Eklig, man«, kommentiert sie und grinst, bevor sie ebenfalls eine Gabel voll in ihren Mund schiebt. »Aber wenigstens lernst Du langsam dazu. Letztes Mal hast Du einfach nur den Teller hochgehoben und die Nudeln reingeschaufelt.«  
Ich schiebe meinen Stuhl nach hinten, um mich kurz auf die Toilette zu verabschieden. Beim Rausgehen sehe ich, wie ihre Füße unterm Tisch auf Deinem Schoß liegen. (Ein Bild, an das ich mich bereits gewöhnt habe.)

**#10**

Letztendlich bist Du drei Jahre später immer noch da. Deine Beine liegen quer über meinen Oberschenkeln und wir sind beide in unsere jeweiligen Lektüren vertieft, als sie ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt kommt und sich vor dem Couchtisch aufbaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Ihr Atem geht schneller und es sieht beinahe aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.  
»Du«, sie zeigt auf Dich, starrt Dich an, »Du musst gehen.«  
Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen und Du setzt Dich ebenso irritiert aussehend auf.  
»Was, warum?«, fragst Du zur gleichen Zeit, zu der ich: »Alles in Ordnung?« frage.  
Sie atmet heftig durch die Nase aus und es scheint, als würde all die Luft und Energie mit entweichen. Erschöpft lässt sie sich in den Sessel fallen, der neben ihr gestanden hat, dann sagt sie: »Ich bin schwanger.«  
Mit einem Geräusch, das simultan an Entsetzen und freudige Überraschung erinnert, springe ich auf und schubse in der selben Bewegung Deine Beine von mir herunter. Mit nur ein paar wenigen weiteren Bewegungen knie ich vor ihr auf dem Boden und greife nach ihrer Hand, die an der mein Ring steckt, und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre Knöchel. Du schweigst nur.

**#11**

»Kumpel, wo hast Du gesteckt?«, frage ich, als Du den Flur herunter gerannt kommst und mich in Deine Arme schließt. »Ich hatte Angst, dass Du‘s nicht schaffst. Sie lassen mich nicht rein.« Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in dem Pullover, den Du unter Deiner Lederjacke trägst. (Ich hab‘ Dich nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie uns eröffnet hat, dass sie schwanger ist. Wir haben geschrieben, natürlich, aber wirklich Zeit hattest Du nie für mich, dabei arbeiten wir in derselben Abteilung …)  
»Ich war beschäftigt«, erwiderst Du, »aber jetzt bin ich ja da. Wie geht‘s ihr?« Du starrst über mich hinweg zu Remus und Peter, nickst ihnen zu.  
»Gut«, antwortet Peter an meiner Stelle, obwohl wir alle keine Ahnung haben, was drinnen vor sich geht, weil nicht einmal ihr mit ihr mitgehen durfte. »Den Schreien nach zu Urteilen geht es ihr gut.« Ich spüre Deine Hand in meinen Haaren und merke, wie sehr ich Dich in den letzten Monaten vermisst habe. Wir alle. Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie froh ich bin, Dich jetzt bei mir zu haben.  
»Hey, schau‘ mich an«, sagst Du und ich folge Deiner Anweisung unwillig, »alles wird gut. Du wirst ein gesundes Kind haben.«  
Ich nicke und lächle.

**Author's Note:**

>  **» Rahmenhandlung:**  
>  So viel, wie James immer von Lily schwärmt, kommt es Sirius fast so vor, als wäre er schon selbst in sie verliebt – und als Lily schließlich zustimmt, mit James auszugehen, merkt er, dass es sogar stimmt.  
> Ich wünsche mir hier eine verzweifelte Liebe, die entsteht, während Lily schon längst mit James zusammen ist.  
> Es soll bitte in Hogwarts beginnen und erst enden, als Lily von James schwanger ist und sich nun endgültig von Sirius trennen muss, obwohl sie ihn liebt – aber die beiden sind einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt.  
> Ich würde mich total freuen, wenn der OS aus Momentaufnahmen der beiden über den recht langen Zeitraum besteht :3  
> Lily liebt beide, Sirius vielleicht ein bisschen mehr, aber sie weiß auch, dass James ihr ein besseres, ein konstanteres Leben bieten kann.


End file.
